A solar cell module includes a solar cell unit having a plate-shaped solar cell main body consisting of solar cells, and frame members having frame bodies to be attached to the ends of the solar cell unit. Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses an attaching structure for attaching such a solar cell module onto a roof. FIG. 15 and FIG. 16 depict an attaching structure for a solar cell module shown in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 15, solar cell units (solar cell main bodies) 100 are fitted into fitting portions 101a of frame bodies 101, whereby solar cell modules are formed. A C-shaped mount 103 with its open side facing upward is fixed with a screw 102 onto a roof, via waterproof rubber 110. Flange portions 101b of the frame bodies 101 are placed on upper surfaces 103a of the C-shaped mount 103. The flange portions 101b of the frame bodies 101 and the upper surfaces 103a of the C-shaped mount 103 are sandwiched and fixed between a between-module cover 105 and a module fastening 106 by fastening a cover fixing bolt 104, whereby solar cell modules adjacent to each other are fixed to the C-shaped mount 103.
Patent Document 1 discloses that, as shown in FIG. 16, the inside of the C-shaped mount 103 is used as an electrical wiring space of the solar cell modules. Namely, electrical cables 108 to be connected to terminal boxes 107 of adjacent solar cell modules are guided to the inside of the C-shaped mount 103 via a connecting hole 103b formed in the lower portion of the C-shaped mount 103, and these electrical cables 108 are properly connected. By loosening the cover fixing bolt 104 and removing the between-module cover 105 and the module fastening 106, the internal space of the C-shaped mount 103 is exposed, and then wire connection is made.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-159284